fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Macao Conbolt vs. Wakaba Mine
Macao Conbolt vs. Wakaba Mine is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. Prologue After the Miss Fairy Tail contest started, Evergreen, a member of Fairy Tail, turned all of the contestants into stone. Soon after, Laxus Dreyar and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe arrive at Fairy Tail. Freed Justine and Bickslow start to explain the rules, to all the Mages of Fairy Tail, of a game to see who is the strongest and the last survivor wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 13-18 Evergreen tells everyone, that if they want the contestants to be turned back to normal they would have to defeat the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus in the battle of Fairy Tail within three hours or they would be turned to sand. Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe disappear from the building and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages run out of the guild to defeat Laxus and his team and save the contestants from being turned to sand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 3-7 Numerous battles spring up at the same time throughout the town of Magnolia and the townspeople discuss the ruckus Fairy Tail is making. Suddenly, Vijeeter breaks through a wall, startling the townspeople and fights with Nab Lasaro. Then, Warren and Max also begin to fight in front of the townspeople, While Max Alors and Warren Rocko continue their battle, Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine start their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 3-4 Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. At the beginning of their battle, Wakaba Mine tells Macao Conbolt that he is doing this for Mirajane, and to hurry and take defeat like a man. Macao says to him that a married man shouldn't be lusting after her like that and they keep on arguing. With only two hours and eighteen minutes left, forty two people are left. Macao and Wakaba begin to battle and Macao, using his Purple Rain, attacks Wakaba. Unfortunately for Macao, that was one of Wakaba's Smoke Fake that he attacked. Wakaba, standing behind Macao, says that hes getting rusty, and has always been too soft on people.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 :The details of the rest of the battle are also unknown. Aftermath Through the status report, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Makarov see the winners of the match. Makarov then says that those fools should stop it. Natsu says that he wants to join the battle but he can't because of Freed's runes. Now there are only 42 combatants remaining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 6-9 Reedus Jonah, sent to Porlyusica's house by Makarov, on his way encounters Freed Justine, one of the Thunder God Tribe members, who says that Laxus made it quite clear, the battle ground is Magnolia and no one can escape. Freed tells Reedus that if he is a Mage, then he should fight. However, Reedus is taken down easily by Freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 10-12 References Navigation